


Insomniac

by kihyxns



Series: Insomniac [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun centric, Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, insomniac Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun doesn't look a maknae, nor does he feel like one either. He's still treated like one by the other members and on sleepless nights like these he's extremely grateful for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was toying around with the idea of insomniac? yeah well its a series now and each of them are stand alone but they're all connected through a general idea. 
> 
> I don't think that there are any triggers for this work, enjoy lovelies :)

1.

"Hyung," Changkyun's voice is small and vulnerable. Hyungwon looks up to see the maknae with his hair in twenty different directions, standing like he hasn't felt the comfort of sleep in years. 

"Can't sleep?" Hyungwon asks the question to confirm, but in the back of his mind he automatically knows that that's the exact reason why Changkyun is out of bed and in the living room. 

Hyungwon just extends his hand out to Changkyun and beckons him in. Changkyun melts into the embrace of Hyungwon's warm and sleepy figure. Hyungwon draws intricate patterns into the smooth skin of Changkyun's arms, softly sending him to sleep as he does. 

Hyungwon is happy. Even though Changkyun's the one that's comfortable he'll be okay with it. Changkyun is the only one that matters right now. 

2.

Hyunwoo sighs when he sees Changkyun toss and turn in his bed. He's having another sleepless night, and as per usual he doesn't want to worry anyone, so he'll stay restless until everyone else wakes up and he's feeling terrible from lack of sleep. 

To be perfectly honest Hyunwoo is sick of seeing the young boy get up in the morning only to take a multiple amount of painkillers before even thinking about starting the day. He gets out of his bunk and moves over to Changkyun's. 

He's surprised when Hyunwoo taps him on the shoulder and motions him to get up. He complies and follows Hyunwoo into the kitchen. Hyunwoo messily throws together some random hot drink and hands it to Changkyun. He's not sure it'll help him at all but it's the thought that counts he guesses. 

"Helpful?" Hyunwoo smiles as Changkyun finishes it in record time. He just shakes his head sadly and Hyunwoo's smile falters. He desperately wants to help the maknae. He's the leader after all and he feels like it's his sole responsibility to take care of them all. 

"Come here," Hyunwoo gestures and engulfs Changkyun in a warm embrace. He rocks back and forward, trying to somehow make a smooth rhythm for Changkyun to fall asleep to. Changkyun is stiff in his arms to begin with but soon relaxes and goes slack as time passes. Hyunwoo feels Changkyun's breath evening out and he smiles brightly as he carries an asleep Changkyun into his bunk. He gets into his own bed and doesn't fall asleep until he's sure Changkyun isn't going to wake up any time soon. He wakes up that next morning to see Changkyun still asleep and he's never been as happy. 

3.

Minhyuk smiles as he runs Changkyun ragged around the practice room trying to tire him out so his body has absolutely no choice but to give into sleep. 

"Tired yet?" The question dances on Minhyuk's lips as he stops for water. 

"A little," Changkyun smiles straight back as he announces he's running the seven miles back to the dorms. Minhyuk wants to go with him but he's just too tired. He'll be fine he insists to himself as he gets in the van and just lets Hyunwoo coaxing them all into silence. 

Even though he knows that Changkyun will be fine he still can't get to sleep until he sees him. He lies down on the sofa and waits, his eyelids not closing shut once until he can hear heavy footsteps outside the dorm.

Changkyun looks shattered as he walks in and takes his shoes off messily. He's drenched in sweat but Minhyuk couldn't care less as Changkyun falls on top of him and promptly falls asleep. He's just glad the maknae is getting some for once. 

4.

Jooheon frowns as he sees the maknae putting in extra dance practice. It's well after midnight and even Jooheon knows that they both should have been home at least two hours ago, but he couldn't help working on a new rap and time slipped through his fingers. Changkyun on the other hand wasn't known for staying an extra seven hours after official practice ended. Well unless things were real bad. 

He steps inside the room and Changkyun slows down, just knowing Jooheon is going to do something. 

"Hyung I'm fine," Changkyun automatically mutters as he continues to speed back up. 

"Yeah sure you are, I'm still your hyung you know," Jooheon snaps back. 

"Yeah I know I know," he replies not even looking anywhere near Jooheon. 

"Changkyun. Look at me," Jooheon demands softly. Changkyun grows scared then. He's never strict with him, Changkyun barely calls him hyung anymore, they're that causal. 

"Sorry," Changkyun mutters an apology as he stops. The angry dance music still blares in the background, setting the mood appropriately. 

"Just come home with me, things bad up there?" Jooheon asks as he walks over to Changkyun and lightly taps his temple. Tears pool rapidly in the corners of Changkyun's eyes as he nods slowly. Jooheon brings him in close as sobs rack through his entire body, his breaths shorting each second. 

"Hey, calm down for me okay? Just breathe. Everything will be okay in the end," Jooheon comforts as he tries to calm Changkyun down. 

"I'm sorry," Changkyun whispers into Jooheon's shoulder as they part. 

"Don't. I don't want to hear it okay?" Jooheon scolds as he motions for Changkyun to get on his back. Changkyun is slightly confused but takes the offer and gets a piggyback into the van. He soon falls asleep as the movement and Jooheon whispering reassuring comments settle his mind adequately. 

He wakes for a second, in someone's arms, walking up the stairs. He just curls his hand into their t shirt and goes along with it. He's too out of it now to put up any sort of protest. He can hear the starting's of a scolding from Hyunwoo and Kihyun who waited up for them. 

"Wait that's Changkyunnie, hyung don't wake him," 

Changkyun immediately knows it's Kihyun as he feels his warm fingers card through his hair. He can feel him brush his cheek clear of any remaining tears before dropping his hands completely. 

"Rough night huh?" Hyunwoo assumes as he walks closer, placing a gentle hand on Changkyun's shoulder. 

"Not the worst but let's get him into bed before he wakes up," 

Changkyun is slid carefully into bed and he immediately feels a comforting body next to his. He can tell its Jooheon by the way he deodorant lingers on all of his clothing regardless of when he put it on. He just relaxes in Jooheon's light hold and let's himself slip under once again. 

5.

Hoseok grabs onto Changkyun's hand as he walks past his bunk. Changkyun is slightly confused at first but just allows Hoseok to drag him into his bed with him. 

"I know you were going to go out for a run, don't try and lie to me," Hoseok manages to mumble out, this voice still thick with sleep. 

"Sorry hyung," Changkyun gives an apology immediately as he buries his head into Hoseok's neck. 

"No need for apologies, it's not your fault you can't sleep," Hoseok smiles as he rubs small circles on Changkyun's hand with his thumb. 

"Why are you still awake?" Changkyun asks as he softens in Hoseok's steady grasp. 

"You seemed restless and a bit jumpy today. I figured you'd want to go out. It's too cold at 1am so I thought it would be better if I got to hug you rather than one of the guys for once," Hoseok answers as he rests his chin on Changkyun's head. 

"Well I'm all yours for tonight hyung, I'm not sleeping any time soon," 

"That's what you think," 

It turns out Changkyun was proved wrong for once and compared to other nights fell asleep relatively quickly. Hoseok had to rub his back for about twenty minutes before he went slack and his breathing had evened out. Even though they were both squished into a single bed, it was too cold for comfort and Hoseok could feel his arm feel dead already, he knew he'd never rather be somewhere else right now. 

6.

It's usually Kihyun Changkyun will run to on nights like these. His mind just won't stop racing and he's tried all the tricks in the book. Hyungwon has drew the Mona Lisa on his arms multiple times, Hyunwoo has made him enough tea to last a lifetime, Minhyuk can't run anymore, Jooheon isn't here to carry him around enough and Hoseok can't coax him into sleep even if he tried his very hardest. 

Changkyun almost hates going to Kihyun even though Kihyun is the one that can get him to asleep the easiest. He knows he's busy. He knows that he takes him upon himself to clean the dorm, cook for them all as well as do the laundry on top of it all. That's why when Kihyun's had a particularly rough day he'll do the laundry and tell Hoseok so he'll do the cooking for that night. Changkyun is pretty sure Kihyun noticed a while ago and that's why he's been getting little treats scattered around everywhere. 

That's why he hates it when it gets this bad. When none of them can help and his only option is Kihyun. It makes it worse when Kihyun looks absolutely exhausted from the day that's passed. He almost doesn't approach him and takes the three days of no sleep instead. But Kihyun spots him first and beckons him over. 

"How many days?" He asks as he finishes making the last of the beds. 

"Two days," Changkyun whispers back and Kihyun stops still. 

"You may think I'm busy most of the time but you come first you know," Kihyun says as he turns to face Changkyun. "You're always first," 

"I'm sorry." Changkyun utters the same apology as always and Kihyun is sick of it. 

"How many more times do I have to tell you to stop apologising to everyone?" Kihyun almost snaps back at him. He stops himself just in time as he can sense Changkyun's hesitant state. 

"I don't know what to say," Changkyun replies, not sure whether he should apologise or say nothing. 

"Just listen next time okay?" Kihyun sighs tiredly as he swings a light arm around Changkyun's shoulder. Changkyun just lets him lead him into bed, just wanting to get some much needed sleep. 

Kihyun sits down and Changkyun lays with his back flush to his chest. Kihyun grabs one of his hands and interlocks it with his, drawing light circles around his palm. Changkyun turns his head slightly to rest it in the crook of Kihyun's neck. 

"Everything's gonna be okay right? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Kihyun mumbles as Changkyun relaxes more. 

"I know, you haven't stopped telling me for about two weeks," Changkyun laughs softly as Kihyun starts to card his fingers through Changkyun's soft hair. 

"It's just hard seeing you so exhausted all the time, I just wanted to let you know," 

"Don't worry. I know," Changkyun smiles again. Kihyun feels completely content with life then. It's one of those rare moments that you get to relax fully on days like these. Kihyun soon slips into singing every one of Changkyun's childhood lullabies, he knows every single one after countless months dealing with Changkyun's unrelenting insomnia. 

Changkyun doesn't take long to fall asleep in Kihyun's arms, the effects of two days with no sleep catching up quickly. Kihyun just continues carding his hands through his hair as he begins to fall asleep as well. Sleep has never felt so good.


End file.
